


Fallin'

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: I think I'm falling in love with him.





	Fallin'

I think I'm falling in love with him. 

What started as a convenience--someone to hold onto during those long, lonely nights on the road-- has turned into so much more for me.

I almost told him tonight. I almost said the words. We were watching TV, some Discovery channel show with a boring anthropologist talking about boring old shit, and he was bouncing around, doing this faux-Yoga excercise routine he has, and he stopped, sitting on the bed, folding his legs into a not-quite lotus position and looking at me somberly.

I almost said, "I love you, Joey," but something stopped me.

I was afraid of what he'd say. This is Joey, after all. Those big, brown eyes would turn on me with confusion and disgust in their depths, and he'd say, "God, Lance, this is just for fun, you know that. No strings, right?"

No strings attached. Sure. Right. That lasted all of about five minutes. It was about as easy as explaining quantum mechanics to Justin was, that night. Sometimes I forget how young he is.

I almost told Joey I loved him tonight, but the moment-- if it had ever really been there-- it might have just been wishful thinking on my part-- was broken when Joey grabbed the remote and changed the channels, rapid-fire, finally settling on a rerun of some old cartoon show that looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't remember the name of the show, but I should have known Joey-- silly, goofy, sexy Joey-- would.

"Thundercats! Remember this show?"

"Not really," I say, because I don't.

"Oh, Panthro kicks ass."

Joey settles onto his stomach, facing the TV and glancing back at me once, giving me a smile.

I sit with my back propped against the headboard, knowing that eventually Joey will tire of the silly cartoon show and make love to me. Although I suppose he'd call it fucking. It can't mean as much to him as it does to me.

Several hours later, I come awake slowly, the dim light of near-dawn all around me.

I know I should get up and go back to my room, before it gets light. Before one of the other guys wakes up and finds us lying here, in a tangle of limbs and bedclothes. Before I can fall any deeper.

But I'm going to stay here a while longer. And if I fall, well...

So be it.


End file.
